Kona
K O N A he / him • merchant • bi • sea / rain revamp time belongs to verglas, both coding and character i need to develop this character. A P P E A R A N C E Teal scales, like that of a snake's in shape and size, runs down his slinky back, covering his body much like a blanket. * teal mainscales rippling down his body. scales appear much like that of a snake's. * light blue eyes with a cocky expression in itself within them, also a flicker of mischief, he's always up to something. * horns are short and a bluish grey, with a short downward curve near the ends of each horn. * tall, skeletal build, slinky with a prehensile tail and finger-like talons that can easily grasp onto trees. * spots of dark teal in various sizes spread out across his body, down his pointy snout and up to his small ears. * talons are same color as horns, eyes are large. * a smug look always is displayed on his snout in public but in private, on most occasions he has frowns and tear-stained eyes. * in some way, the membranes of wings, fin and sail are a shade of sky blue / turquoise. * smells of desert flowers and rock (whatever that smells like, that is) P E R S O N A L I T Y * smug, sarcastic, arrogant, the whole package. very snooty and full of himself, has a healthy sense of self-respect. * tends to show off, is quite the performer that everyone hates because he's so disrespectful. * cunning and skillful, with mischief flickering in his eyes and an incredibly smug look on his snout. * ponders what everyone thinks of him, has tendencies to believe everyone hates him for who he is. * but he's too stuck-up and arrogant to care too much. * kinda wonders if someone out there actually cares about him, this thought has lowered his self-esteem and made scars in his mind. * not as brave as he makes himself out to be. * sadness isn't something he's new to, while in public he may be a complete attention-seeking jerk, in private, he's incredibly insecure. * also kinda unstable, really wants others to like him so he can feel better. * trust issues, finds it hard to trust in others and depends more on himself, an even more untrustworthy person. * currently developing this. H I S T O R Y text A B I L I T I E S T R I B A L * can see clearly underwater due to a third lens that falls over his eyes and therefore keeps the water from blurring his vision. (headcanon note!!! only seawings and mudwings have this lens) * eyebeams help him see clearly in the dark (headcanon note!!! all tribes have these special eyebeam capability) * prehensile tail?? P H Y S I C A L i shall see to this. M E N T A L * can easily outsmart others with a cunning mind T R I V I A * originally was going to have a love interest of some kind, a smug rainwing, but i never got to developing him,,, mainly because i didn't like the idea or something like that. * text * text * text G A L L E R Y Kona.jpg Adopt24 - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb 06ad6a8ca87732d.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Merchant)